Dois anjos e o apocalipse
by Cas4ever
Summary: Na luta contra o apocalipse Dean,Sam e Castiel ganham uma nova aliada.


**Dois anjos e o apocalipse**

Com o apocalipse acontecendo Dean e Sam pouco se falavam.

Dentro do carro nenhuma palavra.

Nem música tocava naquele lindo e longo carro preto

Restava força dentro do coração de dois jovens, mais magoa do que esperança.

Saber que todos se foram. Uma família inteira acabada. Restam 2 guerreiros pra salvar um mundo inteiro,do fogo do inferno.Lúcifer esta louco pra pegar almas fresquinhas,pra ele queimar.

Mas apenas 2 podem fazer isso Sam e Dean...

Dean Fala: não iremos deixar lúcifer acabar com tudo nem que para isso eu morra.

Sam fica nervoso: Dean você só fala em morrer.

Dean diz:nada é perfeito, então eu posso morrer a qualquer momento,agora bem,depois morto.

Eles começam a discutir, mas Dean para quando ouve uma voz do céu.

Será Castiel que foi para o seu depois de ser levado novamente pro céu?

Ou será um aviso de Deus, que tudo aquilo acabará?

Sam não consegue ouvir.

Dean grita para o céu na esperança que fosse nada.

Sam fica se perguntando, por que Dean está gritando pros céus.

Dean pergunta a Sam se ele não esta ouvindo. A resposta de Sam é não.

Por que ele não ouve?

Eles continuam andando com seu vêem em sua frente algo que parece ser uma descem do carro e Dean vê que é uma menina mas logo percebe que se tratava de um menina loira de olhos castanhos claros pele bem clara aparentava ter uns 16 19 não consegue ver as azas,Dean pensa que é Castiel que desceu em outra pergunta seu nome e ela diz Cássia.

Sam pergunta por que ela esta na estrada de madrugada, Dean pergunta pra Sam se ele não esta vendo, Sam pergunta o que?Dean fala que a garota é um anjo, que deve ter descido pra ajudar.

Dean começa o questionário:

E ele pergunta por que ela avia descida?

Se for ela q o chamava?

Ela respondeu que desceu pra ajudá-los e que Castiel esta descendo também.

Sim era ela a voz misteriosa chamando Dean.

Sam fica sem entender nascido.

E pergunta a Dean;podemos confiar nela?

Dean responde não no Castiel,podemos confiar nela também.

Sam percebe que Dean está falando como se a conhecesse há muito tempo.

Sam chama Dean em um canto e pergunta se ele já conhecia aquela menina misteriosa, mas que Dean confiava.

Dean responde que não, mas é como se conhecesse.

Sam diz:precisamos saber se ela é confiável.

Dean fica com uma expressão de pó seu confio você tem q confiar

Dean fala que se Castiel a mandou devemos confiar nele, ele deve confiar muito nela para mandar - lá nos ajudar.

Sam diz você tem razão.

Sam pergunta novamente se Dean a conhece

Dean pergunta por que Sam insiste nisso

Sam explica que o jeito que trocaram olhares parecia que se conhecia faz tempo

Dean diz que Sam esta ficando louco

Sam retruca e diz que Dean está interessado

Dean olha pra Sam como se estivesse o chamando de BITCH!

A garota fica sem entender nascido e interrompe e diz que Castiel está bem próximo.

Sam pergunta pra garota se está perto do fim

Ela não entende e pergunta

Como?

Sam repete como vai acabar tudo o apocalipse,quem vence?

Ela diz:Não posso revelar.

Dean olha pra ela com se já conhecesse

Sam acha q Dean esta escondendo algo

De repente Castiel chega com o sol sobre seus lindos olhos azuis

A garota olha pra ele com um brilho no olhar igual Dean quando olha pra ela.

Sam pergunta: Castiel pra que veio?

E Castiel responde:vim para dar uma grande noticia

Sam pergunta:qual?

Ele diz:temos duas Chances de acabar com o apocalipse,só resta uma chance pra deter lúcifer e salvar as pessoas do fogo sobre a terra

Dean pergunta:qual?

Castiel diz:é preciso usar sangue de anjo pra fazer balas para a colt

o tiro terá que ser dado no coração para purificar-lo

Sam questiona:como conseguiremos sangue de anjo?

Castiel diz:teremos que sacrificar um.

Dean brinca:Castiel você terá que doar uns 30 litros de sangue

Castiel diz: não poderá ser sangue meu,pois ele teria que voltar para o céu e não poderia descer mais á terra.

Dean pergunta:quem será o doador?

Castiel diz:que será Cássia pois ela é a única que aceitou.

Dean pergunta: por que ela?

Castiel diz:que não tem escolha ou ela ou o mundo inteiro

Novamente Sam chama Dean em um canto e pergunta: por que você está tão preocupado já que nem a conhece?

Dean fala: que ela é uma inocente não pode morrer

Sam diz:faço minhas as palavras de Castiel uma vida por bilhões!

Cássia diz: eu aceito o plano,eu quero ser útil pra alguém quem dirá o mundo inteiro.

Dean insiste:deve haver algum outro jeito?

Sam pergunta:por que você esta agindo assim?você nunca se importou com nenhum anjo.

Dean diz:ela é diferente

Sam pergunta:por que é diferente?

Dean responde com voz alterada: tenho impressão de a conhece há muito tempo.

Sam diz: todos nos merecemos viver.

Dean pergunta:e ela Sam não merece viver?por que tirar a vida dela?

Sam fala:Dean você esta interessado nela?

Dean:NÃO!

Sam insiste e diz:eu tenho certeza

Dean:Não você esta louco!

Sam pergunta:então por que você não quer que ela seja sacrificada?

Dean fica sem resposta...

Sam brinca:calou consentiu!

Dean:BITCH!

Sam:Idiota

Castiel interrompe e chama Dean

Dean pergunta: Castiel o que você quer?

Castiel diz: é chegada a hora

Dean pergunta:de assassinar um inocente?

Eles entram no carro,pois não poderia ser no meio da rua.

Dean olha pra Castiel e pergunta:se é preciso.

Castiel responde com seus lindos olhos azuis que sim,era preciso.

Chegam em um lugar abandonado.

Castiel diz:que essa é a hora

A garota olha para Dean como o ultimo adeus,a ultimas vez que veria seus olhos.

Dean corresponde seu olhar.

Castiel prepara o ritual para que o sangue seja pego,para as balas que poderão salvar a terra.

Todos olham Castiel preparando o circulo,Sam olha atentamente.

Dean só consegue olhar para a garota,que também não para de olhar.

Muitos olhares trocados,Sam chama Dean e como consolo diz:é preciso.

Dean olha para Sam com cara de "cala a boca e fica quietinho carinha que tem cara de cachorro sem dono"

Castiel os chama e fala:esta tudo pronto,podem começar.

Sam pergunta: Castiel você fará?

Castiel diz: não posso! não posso.

Sam pergunta:quem fará?

Castiel responde: Dean terá que mata-la.

Dean olha pra Castiel com um olhar que poderia mata-lo.

Dean pergunta:por que eu?Se Castiel que inventou o plano?

Castiel responde:não posso fazer isso.

A garota diz:não a problema eu aceito o meu destino,e fasso isso para o bem de todos,especialmente Dean e Sam

Dean fala:eu prefiro morrer.

Ela diz:Dean você não pode morrer,sua missão não acabou.E minha missão é essa.

Dean pergunta:porque não posso ir agora?

Ela diz:Dean preste atenção sua missão não acabou,você tem muita coisa pra fazer aqui.

Sam aumenta o tom de voz e diz:Dean pare de bancar o sentimental,você nunca foi assim!

Dean responde:que com ela é diferente.

Sam pergunta :por que é diferente?

Dean fala:não sei,só sei que sei!

Sam:AFF ¬¬

Castiel pega algo parecido com uma estaca e entrega para Dean.

Dean pega,mas não segura com força.

Ele pergunta:Cássia você tem certeza?.

Ela diz:absoluta certeza

Castiel pergunta?Dean você esta pronto?

Ele responde:NÃO!

Ela diz:Dean eu escolhi isso.

Castiel diz:temos que ser rápidos.

Dean pergunta:você esta pronta?

Ela diz:sim

Então Dean pega na estaca e crava no coração da garota.

Imediatamente surge uma luz muito forte.

O sangue começa a cair,Castiel recolhe o sangue.

Dean pergunta:pronto?posso ir?e sai.

Sam pergunta:aonde você vai?

Ele responde:bem longe de vocês.

Sam pergunta:por que você esta agindo assim desse jeito?

Ele responde:eu tinha uma ligação nós,mas agora não temos mais...

Castiel interrompe Dean e fala:O amor enfrenta até a morte.

Dean pergunta:do que você está falando?

Castiel não responde.

Dois dias depois Castiel termina de fazer as balas.

E vão a procura de Lúcifer.

Depois de muita busca,acham lúcifer.

Dean atira,mas não acerta seu coração,lúcifer se fira para trás e diz ora ora,o demoniozinho,o anjo e o zé ninguém!

Dean responde olha o capeta!

Lúcifer:¬¬

Dean atira novamente

E lúcifer diz:Você é vesgo?

Dean responde:sim eu sou!todos somos,você também é.

Dean atira e finalmente acerta o coração.

Surge um clarão,quase segador,todos cobrem seus olhos.

E rapidamente aparece Cássia com seu vestido branco,segurando um colar.

Ela entrega o colar a Dean.

Ele pega o colar e coloca em seu pescoço.

Ela da um sorriso que é inspirador.

E diz:finalmente você entendeu! Que as vezes é preciso abrir mão de uma coisa pela outra,Deus sempre nos da em dobro daquilo que a gente fez.

Dean também sorriu.

Sam diz:finalmente o final feliz

Cássia diz:o apocalipse foi detido,mas está muito longe do fim,a muito o que fazer para que todos estejam seguros.

Dean dá um beijo em Cássia

E diz:o amanhã não importa depois a gente resolve ,o importante é viver o hoje.A vida continua...

Carry On My Wayward Son...


End file.
